Revived
by DoodleThePancake
Summary: Hundreds of millions of years after a Kabutops dies, it is revived in a new body, with new powers and a new name: Genesect. This lab creation must adapt and fight to survive.
1. Sharpening Stones

I wander the hilly landscape to find a proper stone to sharpen my scythes on. A small voice in my head keeps complaining about the humid, foggy air, the stink of rotting berries, and the itch of the knee-high grasses. Another tells me to simply go up to a tree and sharpen my sickles there, but I know that it won't suffice. After all, a fierce hunter like myself deserves only the best of the best. However, I begin to grow weary and regret my arrogance. As the sun's heat worsens over the hours, my movement devolves from a proud walk to a desperate crawl, hanging on to the ground with my sickles as if I was hanging off a steep cliff.

Finally, when all hope seems to be lost, I see a perfect place to prepare for a bountiful hunt. A muddy river bank with sharpening stones scattered everywhere. In the crystal clear water are schools of fish just waiting to be caught. Yes! I skip over there as if I've only just started the search.

After I find a place to sit where I won't immediately fall in the water, I begin to sharpen my long, blood stained scythes. Scratching idly at the unnaturally smooth rock, I begin to stare into the distance at the setting sun. Maybe I should've simply sharpened my claws on a tree: It's not the worst alternative. Maybe I should join a group of fellow Kabutops: After all, hunting is easier in a pack. Maybe I…

I begin to doze off, completely losing my train of thought. My feet slide into the water, but I can easily grip them on to some mud. It'll be fine. I feel a grabbing sensation on my chest. Something is latching its tentacles on to me, but it's probably just me imagining things. It'll be fine. I think.

Suddenly, I am launched out of the water and in front of a crowd of Meganiums.

One of them begins to slowly constrict me, smiling crookedly.

I stretch out my blades, cutting the vines I'm wrapped in with Rapid Spin. Meganiums flinches slightly, but quickly snaps out of it.

It retaliates by setting up Reflect. A clear, muted pink screen appears in front of it.

I manage to pull off a swift Swords Dance as I looks directly in its bright yellow eyes. Meganium stares right back at me, seemingly ready to charge

What's his little screen gonna do now?

I leap up, now landing on the thin wall.

That instant, I jump from there on to its back, aiming my scythes to use Night Slash on impact.

My heart seems to pump adrenaline instead of blood as I strike the creature's thick neck.

However, Meganium instinctively knocks me off as soon as it senses the resulting pain. It fights back, but with…

That's not Light Screen or Reflect.

Instead, it uses a powerful Giga Drain.

It aims a forest green ball in my direction. I try to dodge it, but I can't stand up fast enough to.

As it hits me, is seems to dissipate into me, but as it comes out, I feel a strange exhausted satisfaction. I forget that my life is on the line.

For a moment.

The mob lets out encouraging bellows and stomps as Meganium forces me into the river with Body Slam. Small yellow sparks emerge from my limbs as they shake. I notice some of my armor on my leg is cracked and try to examine how large the wound is, but I can't control its movements.

I'm paralyzed.

There is no way I can come back from this. I realize I can't fight anymore, so I let my body becomes limp and sink to the bottom of the river. At least Meganium can't beat me up anymore.


	2. Techno Blast

I awake abruptly, unaware of what had happened. The ground is divided into smooth squares. Resting on them are long, black snakes tangled together. I stare at them, wondering if they'll wake up. I hear something sigh behind me.

"Still not revived yet. What a shame. Maybe I should have listened to N instead of continuing the project…"

I turn around to see a bizarre, bipedal creature. The skin on its face, neck and hands is pale, and it has black hair and one toed hooves. It has black skin on its legs and white on its upper body. Wrapped and tied elaborately around its neck is a dark blue reed, cut to form a triangle at the bottom. A pure white sheet of what looks to be an alien material is loosely covering its arms, torso and most of its legs. Its blank white eyes are connected by gray sticks that go to either side of its face. When it notices me looking at it, it freezes for a moment before tears of joy run from under its eyes.

"Holy Arceus! Genesect IS alive!"

It decides to wrap its arms around me, not understanding that I am a Kabutops and have never even heard of a 'Genesect'. As I am squeezed harder and harder, I am brought back to the memory of Meganium's vicious vines. As I stretch my arms out to use Rapid Spin (hoping to end the fight painlessly), I notice something odd about them. My scythes are entirely covered in a shiny, Chesto Berry colored armor, except for the tips, which are much rounder, thicker and cleaner than I remember. I quickly realize that I am 'Genesect', and that this creature has upgraded my shell, revived me and given me a cool new name. How nice!

I put my arms down and embrace its kindness by attempting to wrap my stiff scythes around him, assuming it showed good intentions by doing the same. I can't comprehend why, but it seems satisfying and comforting in some way to do this, even though this gesture could mean something wildly different.

When it let go of me, it seemed confident in what to do next. It hopped over to a strangely cut wooden structure and retrieved four vividly colored blocks from it: One red, one yellow, one dark blue and one light blue.

"Alrighty then, let's see what this thing can do! Genesect, attack the wall!"

I don't know what a 'wall' is, but I aim a Night Slash at an odd background, to which another white sheet with a red dot on top is attached to. However, a sand colored flash hits the wall as I attempt to strike it. What happened?

"Hmm, so that's how Techno Blast can be used. Computer, what was that attack?"

"The attack just fired was a special, one hundred and twenty base power, one hundred percent accuracy Normal-Type attack with 4 Power Points remaining. I could not find it on my database. Would you like to add it to the database?", announced an artificial sounding voice.

"Yes, call it Techno Blast. And add Fire, Electric, Water and Ice-Type versions onto it as well."

"Okay, Dudley."

So this creature has a name, Dudley. Interesting. It hummed a playful tune as it inserted the red block into my back.

"You did great, Genesect! Same thing as before, attack the way you did, and aim for the wall."

Alright. I attempt to use Night Slash, now knowing that it will fail and that 'Techno Blast' will be used instead. This time, the flash was red instead of sand-colored.

"Was that Fire-Type Techno Blast, computer?"

"Yes, Dudley."

"Great."

I became increasingly bored over time as, three more times, I was ordered to use 'Techno Blast' using different boxes. Dudley learned that it Techno Blast worked the way he wanted it to.

I was staring at the 'wall' afterwards when more strange creatures arrived whom Dudley seemed to know well.


End file.
